gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Audition
The Audition is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given by Lance Vance to protagonist, Victor Vance. Mission Lance has found a new "player" who will inform him about any drug shipments sealing to the city. Victor drops-by while Lance is still talking on the phone. After a brief argument, the two drive to the King Knut's Burger bar where Lance calls his friend, Forbes, just as a couple of robbers arrive in the store shooting at everyone inside. The police arrive outside while Victor kills all the robbers. After the Vance brothers go outside the cops mistake them for being the robbers and they get away and get to Port Authority Building, jumping on a ramp to the impound yard where Forbes' car is hidden. After saving the Sentinel belonging to Forbes, Lance drives away and thanks Victor, who is angry. Script (Vic and Lance at the hotel.) Lance: I am Lance Vance, baby. You can trust me. Lance T. Vance - 'T' for Trust. Great. Yeah, love. I love you, man! No, not in a funny way. Yeah. A'ight. Ciao. Vic: What was that? Lance: Nothing. Vic: Didn't sound like nothing. Lance: Vic, look at me - it was nothing. Vic: And you look at me - what was that about? Lance: You'll thank me. Vic: Like I haven't heard that before. What have you done? Lance: I found a way in; two kids, broken home, no education, no father... Vic: What? Lance: ...and rich as shit. It's the American dream, baby! Pete with good medical treatment. Vic: Look, we're not kids. Lance: We're young at heart. Listen, I met a big player, and we'll get big money for doing absolutely nothing... Vic: This better not be drugs. Lance: We won't be touching no drugs, man. Come on. You know, I'm your brother. You can trust me. (Vic and Lance run outside.) Vic: So who is this "player"? Lance: My man's name is Forbes. He's gonna call us at the burger bar any minute now, so let's get down there pronto. (Victor and Lance inside the burger bar, two robbers.) Lance: So merchandise is hidden in the car's side panels? Ah, yeah... No problem. OK, we're gonna pick up Forbes' car. Vic: That's it? No drugs? Some "player". Lance: Man, give me a break! There's no winning with you. Aw, shit! You've gotta be kidding me. Robber: OK, nobody move! Come on! Hands where I can see 'em! Do it! I said nobody fucking move! Lance: Vic, come on! (Lance and Vic get outside but surrounded by cops.) Lance: Man, that's just typical! They think we did it? This is bullshit! (Vic and Lance arrive at Port Authority Building.) Lance: Forbes' car is in the impound yard. Vic: So what are we doing here? Lance: We're going in the back door. Come on, let's get the car out of here. Vic: I don't get it. How is stealing one dumb car gonna make us rich? Lance: I've got everything covered, man. Vic: Are there drugs hidden in the car? Lance: Just chill, man... Be cool. (Vic and Lance drive over a ramp and exist the impound yard.) Lance: Great driving, Vic. But, um... it's best if I take it from here. Vic: Hey, hey, what're you doing? Lance: Forbes doesn't know you, man. He wouldn't trust you. See ya later, baby. Vic: Lance! You asshole! Extra Links *The Audition mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version. Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories